A promise of love
by Ayr
Summary: My version of 5 years later..enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

-1I do not own card captors or its characters. I only own the plot of this story.

The seventeen year old boy, soon to be man, sat in the cool of the morning breeze; the water from the nearby waterfall could be heard as it reached the edge of the rocks and onto the ones underneath. He twirled in his hand the little pink cherry blossom flower around and around as he sat under the tree which he had plucked it off. As he gazed into its beauty and rareness, memories came flooding back to him as he thought of his last encounter with the girl Sakura whose name meant the pick flower,

Flashback

They were at the airport, were Syaroan and Melin's flight back to Hong Kong would leave in 10 minutes, Melin had already headed onto the plane telling Syaroan to hurry up, in case he missed it, Tomoyo as usual was in the background with her video camera fastened securely onto her hand recording the scene In front of her, the two twelve year olds stood there looking at one another, arms length apart,

"Sakura," Syaroan said softly to her as he took a step forward taking both of her hands in his, she blushed more than him at the sudden touch from the other, "There's something I've been meaning to give you," he spoke not looking at her but taking his right away from hers and putting it into his trousers pocket and taking out a small yet sharp object, his hand was tight in a fist as he held it, and then looked up into her eyes, "This is a promise ring," he sated, showing her for the first time, the gold band with the light pink gem. He saw her confused face and continued on "It means, that I promise, in a few years to give you an engagement ring," he slipped it onto her marriage finger and she smiled her beautiful smile.

"Flight 184, boarding to Hong Kong, last call" the announcement was made and they both heard.

He looked into her eyes, "I'm not sure when I'll return, I have to train for a few years before I can be the leader of the clan, but I promise, I'll be back for you, and then we can be together, promise me, promise me Sakura, that you'll wait for me, no matter how long I take." Their eyes were both watering, knowing it would be a while till they saw one another again.

"I promise, Syaroan, I'll wait, I promise,"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," He whispered, loud enough for only her to hear.

And she replied in the same tone "I love you too"

They let go, knowing that they had to and he picked up his bag and ran quickly into the aeroplane that would take him home to Hong Kong.

End of Flashback

He remembered those green eyes, the green eyes that bore into every inch of his soul, the emerald orbs that belonged to his beloved, Sakura, who he had'nt seen in five years five long-

"Syaroan, where are you Syroan?" the black haired girl questioned to her cousin, as she walked the stone path way which leaded up to him, she hated seeing him like this, she knew that he was in love, with the auburn haired girl, Sakura Avalon, and that was part of the reason she had asked the elders years ago to break off their engagement, it had been successful, with but one set back, she remembered, "As the future leader of the Li clan he must marry before he finishes his off year age" The eldest elder spoke, in other words Syaroan must marry before his ninetieth birthday or they shall choose a wife for him. She still had to tell him of this news, for it had been yesterday after dinner she asked and wanted it to be a last minute surprise for him.

Melin spotted him, just were see thought he would be, under the cherry blossom tree out in the garden, where he thought about for awhile just before he went off to his training.

"Syaroan?" she asked again while she approached him, only this time it was to get his attention. "What are you thinking about?" She knew the answer to the question but asked all the same to start a conversation.

"Nothing much" he answered, all emotion drained from his voice, except what she thought was sadness and bordism.

"Oh come on, you can tell me,"

He sighed, "It's just, I miss her so much," He leaned back against the tree trunk as she sat down on her knees beside him.

"So would you like to hear the good news or the bad news?" She asked him in a cheery voice.

He looked back up at her, a puzzled look written all over his face, "Huh?" he questioned.

"So hurry up and pick one its not that hard!" she said almost as if she was rushing him.

!Ah bad," saying the first one which came into his head.

"The bad news is that we only have 3 hours until it leaves" She replied as a smirk started to slip onto her face.

"What are you- Good news is-"

Melin cut into his sentence and took a deep breath before telling him the rest of the news, as she prepared for the look of shock she would soon see on her cousins face and then she finished "That we're going to Japan!"

A.N-So what did you think of it? It is of course S&S all the way, well this is my first chapter of my first story, I had more wrote for it, but It was taking too long to write it all so I'll add that in the next chapter please review my story and if you have any suggestions or comments, please don't hesitate to email me. Please keep reading next chapter should be up soon. Thank and bye! Ayr.


	2. Chapter 2

"He blinked, shock written all over his face. "What!?!" _Did she say what I think she said?_

She smiled, amused by his expression. "Well…are you going to sit there all day or are you going to go and pack!" That was a statement not a question,

He scrambled up onto his feet and looked at her, that rare smile he had tugging onto his lips.

"If you don't wanna go-" she teased,

"No, I'm going alright, when do we leave?" he asked slyly

"Well, as soon as you pack and sat good byes, we gotta be there an hour before it takes off," Melin answered. "There's one little detail, that I have to tell you," her voice getting quieter as she spoke.

"Oh?"

So she explained it all to him. He took it better than she thought, well, at first, but then it got worse.

"This is great! You know what this means!?! I can see her! Hold her in my arms again tell her face to face how much I love her and ask her if she'll ma-" he paused, the excitement of the news finally running out of him before doubt soon took over. "Melin, what if she doesn't want to, I mean, its understandable, after all she is only seventeen, what will I say? What will I do?" he asked panicking, saying the last part a little fast.

"You," she said taking his hands in her own and smiling she continued "Will just be your lovely self, cause from what I've heard, that's the one she truly loves" Melin sweetly responded to Syaoran, recalling the letters she had received from Sakura and Tomoyo, well obviously Sakura hadn't said a lot about it, but Tomoyo told Melin of Sakura's tears and fears concerning Syaoran.

"But Melin, I haven't seen her in almost 5 years, she's beautiful, any guy would love to go out with her, she could be in love with some guy."

Melin felt pity for her cousin, and wanted to reasure him the best way she could. She knew that Sakura loved Syaoran, and only him. Tomoyo , when she was writing she wrote about Sakura's sate and of the guys who had asked her out, but she refused saying of how she had someone.

"Oh Syaoran, don't be daft! Sakura loves you and only you otherwise she wouldn't have waited all this time for you." Melin replied in a soft and calm voice.

He sighed and looked up at the sun, not knowing that a certain girl who's name meant cherry blossom, was much to the surprise of Kero, or as Syaoran and her brother Tory, would call him "stuffed animal" was also at that exact moment, looking at it from her bedroom window.

A.N-I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. And I'm sorry for the length of this chapter, it takes me a long time to type up although I plan on updating a.s.a.p, BUT I need reviews, I wanna know what you all think of my story, please don't b afraid to tell me what im doin wrong, I appreciate all reviews, so keep them coming.

Mel


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Syaroan" She sighed gazingup at the bright morning sun, it reminded her of him for some reason which she didn't quite know.

"Aaahh,,," She heard a little yawn and she turned around formt he window.

The yellow stuffed animal with wings, also known as Kero The guaridan beast, protecter of the Clow cards, which were now known as Sakurs cards.

She smiled a toothy grin upon seeing him, and he flyed over to the window still, where she sat.

"Oh, now she gets up at the crack of dawn, oh ya, alot of help, now since its the start of the summer holidays and schools out for nine weeks!" He gestured towards the calender that hung up on the pink wall beside the desk.

She turned back around to face the bright sun which ung above the city in the coloured sky.

And again her thoughts travled to Hong Kong and the amber eyed boy who-

"Thinking about him again?" Kero asked, already knowning the answer because of the smile and dreamy look on her face.

She was wiped form her thoughts at the question and forced to look at the guardian beast

"Huh?" She answered in a daze.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter." He replyed in a quiet tone and sat on the window still beside her and gazed upon the morning sun too.

-Tick,tick,tick...-

Tomoyo looked down at her brown leather strapped watch, round face and yellow gold coloured buckels that kept it sucure around her wrist. She aknowlaged the angle of the two aarows and calulated the time 11:50am, Syaroan and Meling would be arriving at the airport roughly around twevleish and ready to leave at 12:20pm, Tomoyo was dving to pick them oth up and drive them to their awaiting apartment, were they had satyed on their last visit with Wei.

She quitely lifted her brown handbag and grabbed her car key's before heading out to her car in the garage.

The atomatic doors opened and Tomoyo walked in, casuley looking around her, she checked her watch, lifting it ip as it read 12:15pm, It had taken her about 15 minutes to arrive at the airport and then find a reasonably close parking space.

Looking up agai, a few seconds later she saw two fgures walking n her direction, a young man and woman around her age, each with a suitcase following behind on wheels.

She regonised both as she looked at them and caught the girl's eye, they shared a large smile.

"Hello Meling, Syaroan." Tomoyo said as they finaly reached one another and other dark haired girls gave each other a hug as a friendly gesture and then Tomoyo and Syaroan hugged.

"Oh Syaroan, I'm so glad that your here, I can't wait to see Sakura's face when she see's you!" Tomoyo squealed excitingly as they pulled away.

"Well I'm glad to be here, I think," He said looking abut nervous, his eye's darting everywhere but her.

"Oh?" Tomoyo replyed looking kind of confused at this. "Maybe someone should fill me in on this tory when we get into the car.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I'll fill you in." Meling spoke.

As the three of them left the airport to return to the car, just as Meling said she would, she was the one who told Tomoyo everything in the car upfront, while Syaroan sat quietly in the back seat only listening to the conversation the two girl's shared.

They arrieved at the apartment and Syaroan was the first to get out of Tomoyo's car. Tomoyo handed Meling the apartment door key's.

"You go ahead Meling, I'm going to have alittle conversation with lover boy back there." She laughed lightly and indicated towards Syaroan's direction.

"Okay." she answered while the two of them got out of the car, Meilin headed towards the apartemnt while Tomoyo walked round the car to where Syaroan was, and helped him with the suitcase's.

"So-" Tomoyo started trying to make conversation, although it was kinda hard when you haven'y really seen or spoke to a person in years.

"How have you been Syaroan?" She lifted out Meilins bad.

"Okay, I guess, just been training and all." He replied, looking at her briefly.

"Done you alot of good, uh?" She smirked at him, letting him know that she noticed how much he had grown over the years.

"Ya, I guess." He blushed.

"So, about you and Sakura, your nervous?" She asked, by now they had started moveing towards the block of apartment's and away from Tomoyo's car.

"Umm..ya." He replied simpley, looking away from her.

"But why?" She questioned.

"Just alot of different things."

"Please Syaroan, tell me what's bothering you, I know we haven't spoke in a long time, but I'm still your friend." She took his hand and they both stopped where they where.

He looked up at her. "It's just that" He started. "She hasn't seen me in five years, she probly only remember's me as the twevele year old who told her he loved her and gave her a stupid promise ring, she young, why would she want to throw her life away and marry me??"

"Are you done now?" She asked. He nodded.

"First of all she loves you, and for the last five years I have heard nothing but how she can't wait until you come back, so you can be together, and see for that stupid promise rings, she never takes it off and she's showed it to any guy who came within two metre's," She stopped and took a breath to remind him of something.

"She loved you then, and she loves you now, and she'll always love you, so don't worry about the what ifs, and go and ask her," She finished and looked at him.

"Thanks Tomoyo," He said and gave her a hug, and they went up to the apartment with the suicase's to Meilin.

A.N. Thank's for all your review's. Chapter four should be up soon. Since im getting off in afew days for summer holidays, i'll be able to focus more time on my story, however, i will not be continueing if i do not get reviews, good or bad, it's nice to know what you all think of my story.

Mel

xox


	4. Chapter 4

-1"Dinner" Sakura's father shouted front eh bottom of the stairs to let Sakura and Kero know that dinner was ready to eat. After what happened with the sealed card five years ago, Sakura decided that it was unfair to Kero and herself to keep him locked up in her room all day, posing as a stuffed animal, so she explained to Touya and Fujitaka all about the Clow cards, aka the Sakura cards. Kero loved being able to go about the house as he pleased, Fujitaka didn't mind the little yellow creature with wings, although he seemed to have found the culprit of the missing dessert's. Touya on the other hand disliked Kero and often poked him and glared at him, saying how silly Kero looked, there was one time when Touya called him a pathetic excuse for a guardian beast, so Kero transformed and tackled Touya, after that incident Touya lost a few words in his vocabulary when it came to Kero.

Sakura in her jeans, baggy t-shirt and bedroom slippers, made her way down stairs into the kitchen with Kero floating along behind her. They sat down just in time fro her front door to rustle open, and the 22 year old Toya's voice could be heard.

"I'm home," He stated into the kitchen as he took off his one strapped black bag used to carry school books in. He sat down next to his father at the table, and looked at the plate of food in front of him.

"Just in time" He said before digging into his food.

After a view gulps of food, Touya noticed the usual sad expression on Sakura's face, he still couldn't believe that she was all grown up, well nearly all grown up, she was no longer that little naive girl she had been, but now a young woman, a young woman who was clearly in love, he knew who it was, the gaki from Hong Kong, Li Syaroan who had left fro China five years ago and left Sakura in a bad state, not physically, but emotionally. Sakura missed him and wanted him to come back, he wasn't too sure if Li would come back, but on thing Touya knew, and that was that id he did, if Toya got his hands on him..

Anger started to fill him for a moment, just thinking about it, but it went away and he was calm again.

He, like his father, had noticed the gold ring on Sakura's "marriage" finger, he recalled the argument with her concerning it, five years ago when she came back home formt he airport after seeing Li Syaroan off onto the aeroplane to Hong Kong.

FLASHBACK

Dinner was all set up on the table. Touya and Fujitaka were just seated at the table less than a minute ago and were discussing Sakua's whereabouts. She should have been home just over an hour ago front he airport and they were beginning to worry about her.

"Where could she be?" Touya sated more than questioned his father, who showed a worried expression on his face.

"I'm not sure," He replied and if on que the front door opened, and revealed a puffy eyed Sakura. She said nothing, no information on where she was or why she was late, or why her eyes were in the condition that they were, although the answer was clear to both of them as to why her eyes were like this, she had obviously been crying.

She pulled out the chair in front of Touya, and sat down and poked around with her food.

"Sakura?" Her father began in his usual soft voice. "Aren't you going to tell us where you were, we've been worried sick,"

Sakura slowly looked up, not meeting the eye's of him, but instead started to fiddle with the ring that was looped around her marriage finger, she watched as it shined and sparkled in the light.

"I was at the park." Was all she said.

Touya soon noticed what she was playing with and question and rage started to build up inside him.

She's too young, she's way too young, I won't allow it! She's twelve, not twenty! When i get my hands on that guy I'll.ohh!!!!!!

"Whats that!?" Touya spat, indicating towards the ring.

She retreated her left hand, and placed it under the table, out of his sight.

"Nothing!" She stated. Her eye's shot open and a bit embarrassed at the situation.

Touya stood up out o his seat, and with rage said "How can it be nothing when your twelve years old and have a ring on your marriage finger!"

"Touya, sit down, Sakura, you and I will talk about this after." Fujitaka said in a surprisingly calm voice, especially for someone who just saw a ring on his only daughter's finger. He looked both of them in the eye and carried on as normal.

Sakura nodded her head once as a sign for yes.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Touya and Fujitaka sat in the living room, Sakura had just lef to go to Tomoyo's house for the night.

"Touya, we need to talk," Fujitaka said, looking at Toya. "I spoke with Sakura earlier about the ring-"

"She's only twelve! She's too young!" Touya cut into his sentence.

"Let me finish." Said Fujitaka.

"Sorry father" Touya apologised to his father, looking down slightly in shame and looked back up again when Fujitaka spoke again.

"It's only a promise ring, her friend Syaroan gave it to her when he was leaving for China. She didn't tell me this, but it doesn't take a genius to work out that they like each other." He sighed.

"I'm sure it must have been hard for them, when he had to leave." Fujitaka said softly thinking of Sakura's puffy red eye's earlier that day since she returned. "I explained to her that it is her life, I just want her to be happy, but she'll have to wait a few years until she can have my permission to marry."

"You wouldn't actually let her get married, would you father?" Touya asked, concern on his face.

Fujitaka just smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK

"May I be excused?" Sakura asked hopeful. Her father nodded, indicating a yes.

"I think I'll just go tot the park for a while, I won't be too late, Sakua stood up from her seat and headed towards the door.

"She's going early tonight, eh?" Touya said while looking at his father.

"She's just got a lot on her mind." He replied.

"I guess," Touya said lamely.

"Your awful quite tonight Kero." Fujitaka stated as he looked at Kero, who was busy suffering his face with food.

"Ya, it is weird, your not talking, a lot more peaceful if you ask me." Touya grinned.

"Huh???" Was all Kero said back.

Fujitaka smiled at the yellow winged animal.

"We said, you awful quite for once." Touya said.

Kero still who was busy stuffing food into his mouth said "What!?! Oh right. well what do you expect? it's dessert!"

Fujitaka laughed lightly at this, Touya just rolled his eye's and chuckled.

A.N Well i hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter, hopefully the next one will be up in a few day's as i need some inspiration, so if anyone's got any idea's, pass them on..anyways. as always. read and review!

Mel

xox


	5. Chapter 5

She sat in her usual swing in the park, her thought's drifted back to Syaraon again. She remembered when she had gotten upset over () because he never felt the same way she did. At the time she thoguth it was love with him, but it wasn't. It was nothing to what she felt fro Syaraon.

"Syaroan" She whispered befroe letting silent tears run down her face and stain her red cheeks.

Putting on his jacket and opening the apratment door he shouted out to Meilin saying he'd be back shortly.

As he walked down the streets of Japan, old memories of him and Sakura flooded his mind. He chuckled slightly to himself while thinking of all their cardcaptering days. He'd been so rude to her at first, but that was always his attuide to people. He prefered to act cold and emotioneless, that way they couldn't hurt him. Normaly others would react in a smilare coldness to him in reply, but she was differnt. She always wore that bubliey expression on her face, her cheerful attuide and kindness to others spoke to him. He loved spending time with her, she was always so much fun to hang around. Where would she be right now, what had she done in these last few years, what did she look like now. Did she still have her usual shot aurban her? Her beautiful sweet smile and those emarld eyes. There was so much to think about for him.

Hands in his jean pockets, head down, he continued to walk aimlesly. Again his thoughts drifed back to the promise he made to her 5 years ago, he'd been so nervous, but she maent the world to him back then, and she still does now. He meant every word he said to her, he wanted to marry her, he knew they were stil young but that didn't matter right?

He crossed the road to the park. Entering the gates he notived the sun setting in the sky. He decided to take a walk around the place.

As he slowly walked threw the park, he noticed a girl sitting on the swing. She had long waist length aurban hair and she seemed to be around his age.

Her figure was hunched over and her shoulders were shaking softly, he couldn't help but wonder if she was ok as she apeared to be crying.

Slowly he made his way to her and tapped her shoulder gently.

"Uh,,are you ok?"

She turned around and emerald met amber.

"S..Syaraon.??" She hesitated in asking, it couldn't be him, but she couldn't help but hope.

He kept his gaze on her, searching her emerald orbs.

"Saukra?" He questioned. She inched forward, her smile slowly grew before a shade of relief overcame her and before he knew it, she had leaped into his arms, encircleing her hands around his neck.

"Oh Syaraon!" She cried, her head now againest his cheast.

It took a minute to sink in to him. She was here, in his arms, Sakura, his Sakura, his only love. Before long his hands found their way to the back of her neck with his fingers threw her hair. He pulled her head closer again to his cheast before he gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled. All they could do was hold each other.

AN- Well what did you all think ? I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I've been having a bit of trouble lately. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen in the next chapter, as it would help me write the next chapter quicker. All reviews, good or bad are welcome.

Mel

xox


	6. Chapter 6

They walked home together, hand in hand, enjoying the silence and being in each other company.

"So when did you get here?" She asked.

"Actulay, just this morning" He laughed lightly.

"Oh, I missed you" She smiled gently, a small blush creeping onto her face.

He smiled back.

"I missed you too Sakura."

"So what took you so long to come back? I thought you changed your mind.. about me"

He stopped in the middle of the street and turned to her abuntly.

"Changed my mind about you? Sakura..I could never do that." He reached up with his right hand and gently storked her cheek. His hand then slipped down her arm and onto her hand, so both of her hands where in his. He stroked her knuckles with his thumbs until he soon came upon a sharp object. He looked down and then back up at her face.

"You still wear my ring?" He stated more than questioned softly. She smiled softly in return.

"Does that mean you'll..?" He seemed to choke on his words while she smiled even brighter.

"It's you I've been waiting for...if you still want to??" His smiled turned just as bright as hers.

"It's why I'm here.." He tugged on her hands and pulled her closer.

"Oh Sakura..theres nothing I want more than to make you my wife and spend the rest of my life with you"

"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura said wrapping her arms around his neck and burrying her head under his chin and he responsded by putting his hands on her waist.

He smiled gently.

They spent the rest of the evening just talking with each other about each others life during the time they were apart. Once it began to get dark Syaoran walked Sakura home.

000000000000000

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Sakura began to awake at the sound of her alarm clock. After turnign off the alarm she strenched for a few minutes befroe gettin up of her bed to get dressed. She could see the sun light through the widow. Today would be a lovely day she was sure of it.

00000000000000

"BANG"

"What was that!?"

"Oh Sakura must be awake now" Mr kinomoto chuckled.

00000000000000

"Dad I'm gonna head out for a walk, have you had breakfast yet because I can't find Kero" Sakura shouted in from the hallway while pulling on her shoes

"Umm... I think Kero is in the kitchen with Tory, Tory's making pancakes for breakfast." Mr Kinomoto shouted back.

Sakura began to walk into the room her father was in.

"If Tomoyo calls please tell her I- Syaoran?? What are you doing here?" The shock was visible on her face and her father just seemed to smirk at it.

"Oh I had to talk to your father about something." He repled quickly.

"Ohh, I see."

"But we were just finished, weren't we Syaoran," Mr Kinomono stated.

"Yea,..umm can I join you Sakura?"

"Yea sure," She smiled, glad to be able to spend mroe time with him.

AN

Sorry for such a long update but I never really feel inspired to write, anyways, I need some encoureagement. so please review, it really does help, and tell me what you think should happen next and i'll consider them all. thank you for all your time,l check out my other storys on HARRY POTTER, PETER PAN and ESCAFLOWNE.

Mel


	7. Chapter 7

Syaroan quickly made to put on his shoes before walking out of the house with Sakura.

As they made their way to the garden gate he held it open for her and closed it after her.

"So, where were you heading to?" He asked.

"Oh, just a little walk, ya know, to get some fresh air " She smiled.

00000000 10 mins later 000000000

"Sakura, I have to be honest with you, I know your probly wondering why I was talking to your father, and the truth is, I was asking him if I could take you on a trip," He began to talk, as their walking slowly slowed sown to a hault.

She turned to face him, " Really, a trip?"

"Yes," He replied, looking everywhere but in her eyes.

And he began again. "I wanted to ask your fathers permission if I could take you on a trip, to Hong Kong, to meet my family, officaly,.. as my fiance.." His eyes looked up directly into her's and she smiled warmly.

"I would like that very much Syaoran-Kun"

Ok what do you all think? im sorry i havent updated in ages, and that the chapter is short, im just uninspired, i want to knw where u want me to take this story n what you think... thank you all! mel xx


End file.
